neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Manhattan Clan
The Manhattan Clan are the main protagonist characters of the animated Disney series Gargoyles. They are six gargoyles (mythical winged humanoid creatures that turn to stone by day), the last survivors of a Scottish Gargoyle clan who are frozen in stone in the year 994 AD only to be reawakened in 1994 in Manhattan. In 1996, they were joined by Angela (who originated from the Avalon Clan which are the children of the Scottish Clan). In 1997 the clan would grow significantly with the addition of Coldstone & Coldfire (A cyborg and a robot that house the spirits of two Scottish Gargoyles who were killed), and Brooklyn's family consisting of Fu-Dog, Katana, Nashville and Egwardo (The former two Brooklyn met in other time periods, while the latter two are children he and Katana give birth to). Clan history Originally from the fictional Castle Wyvern in Dark Age Scotland, they were part of a larger Wyvern Clan of gargoyles, living alongside humans and protecting them. Castle Wyvern sat on top of a cliff, of which the gargoyles originally lived in caves within the cliff face. Once they were fully matured, they would perch on the battlements during daylight hours, in order to be ready to protect the castle once night fell. However, they were betrayed by the humans, and their castle attacked by Vikings. Many of the gargoyles were destroyed - smashed into rubble while in their stone sleep - and only six survived: the leader, Goliath, and his mentor, who had followed bad information and were away from the castle tracking the Vikings during the attack, and three younglings and their pet, dog-like creature who had been locked in the underground rookery as punishment. A seventh, Demona, also survived, though this was not known at the time.Gargoyles episode 1: Awakening, Part 1 The Vikings then captured many of the castle's human inhabitants, as the surviving gargoyles pursued. They successfully rescued most of the prisoners, but the Magus of Castle Wyvern, mistakenly believing the gargoyles had caused the death of his beloved Princess Katherine during their counter assault, cast a spell on five of the remaining clan, turning them permanently to stone. However, when the Princess returned after being rescued by Goliath, the Magus realized that he had made a terrible mistake. Unfortunately, the necessary counter-spell was destroyed earlier when the Viking leader Hakon burned a page from the Magus' spellbook to taunt him, thus precluding restoring the clan, except for the fact that the curse would end when the castle "rose above the clouds" which seemed impossible at the time. A grief-stricken Goliath, feeling alone and wanting to join his brothers, asked the Magus to perform the spell on him while Katherine and the Magus would care for the rookery eggs.Gargoyles episode 2: Awakening, Part 2 One thousand years later, billionaire industrialist David Xanatos acting on a tip from Demona and the Grimorum Arcanorum that he owned, purchased Castle Wyvern and had it moved, brick by brick, to the top of his skyscraper, the Eyrie Building on Manhattan in New York City, New York. As Xanatos anticipated, the building was high enough to satisfy the requirement for the spell to be broken. This liberated the gargoyles from their stone sleep, only to be stunned to find themselves 1000 years in the future in a place far away from their ancestral homeland. After the initial shock passed, the clan would eventually attempt to fit in to their new environment with the five unnamed gargoyles (apart from Goliath), taking names from New York boroughs and landmarks to allow the people of this world to better relate to them. For the most part however, the period of adjustment was relatively smooth, for the younger trio in particular who delighted in the vast varieties of goods and activities available.Gargoyles episode 3-4: Awakening, Part 3-4 Despite being grateful for their release from their slumber, the new Manhattan Clan was reluctant to put their trust in another human. This was fortunate, as their benefactor David Xanatos intended to use them for his own Machiavellian schemes. Instead, they befriended NYPD detective Elisa Maza, and were eventually forced out of their ancestral home of Castle Wyvern and into a clock tower above Eliza's precinct.Gargoyles episode 8: Enter Macbeth From their new home, they charged themselves with defending the island of Manhattan, as well from Xanatos and Demona, now their enemies who still wanted to dominate them. As they acclimated to the new home, the clan worked to reestablish their command structure, with Brooklyn appointed as Goliath's second after the elderly Hudson had stepped down from the role.Gargoyles episode 31: Upgrade Later on, Goliath, Elisa and Bronx were called away to help the grown children of the Wyvern clan on the mystical island of Avalon where they met Goliath's daughter, Angela and the surviving rookery eggs. After defeating the threat of the powerful sorcerer known as the Archmage,Gargoyles episode 34-36: Avalon, Part 1-3 from the time of Castle Wyvern as he tried to take over Avalon, the group of gargates, with Maza as the only human member of the "Avalon World Tour" group were sent on a quest by Avalon to battle evil and correct wrongs worldwide with Angela accompanying them. In the meantime, Brooklyn had some initial difficulty assuming leadership of the clan, but soon proved a capable leader on his own.Gargoyles episode 44: Kingdom The group returned to Manhattan with the new addition to the clan, but also with the hope that the gargoyle species is doing far better than they ever hoped with the discovery of numerous clans in existence worldwide.Gargoyles episode 57: The Gathering, Part 1 Following the destruction of the clock tower at the end of the canonical season 2, they moved back into their ancestral home at Castle Wyvern courtesy of a grateful Xanatos, who was thankful to the gargoyles for defending his family against threats towards them. Thanks to the Hunters, the general public, now aware of their existence, fears and seeks to destroy them.Gargoyles episode 63-65: Hunter's Moon, Part 1-3 These were largely the issues the clan had to face of the non-canonical season 3, The Goliath Chronicles. This series was poorly received and has been supplanted by the current comic book series, Gargoyles, written by Greg Weisman himself and published by Slave Labor Graphics as canonical. In addition to readjusting to life in the Castle, the clan would receive a new enemy in the form of The Quarrymen (formed by John Castaway who was formerly known as Hunter Jon CanmoreCastaway is revealed to be Jon Canmore in the story "Estranged" from Gargoyles Bad Guys TPB). Goliath and Elisa, after an attempt to find love within their own species, declare their love to each other. Other relationships form include Broadway and Angela becoming mates, Lexington befriending Alex Xanatos and Hudson's friendship with Jeffery Robbins improving. Brooklyn as a result becomes more distant from the clan.Gargoyles Clan Building Volume 1 Shortly after, Lexington and Hudson aid Macbeth in London to watch over The Stone of Destiny and encounter both Coldstone and Coldfire. Back at home, Brooklyn is whisked away by the Phoenix from The Phoenix Gate, only to return 40 seconds later (and 40 years older). During his journey in the timestream, Brooklyn was joined by a female gargoyle from Japan, Katana (whom he would be mated to), Fu-Dog (his gargoyle beast companion), Nashville (His and Katana's son) and Egwardo (His and Katana's yet to be hatched child). Lexington and Hudson return home from London as well (with Coldstone and Coldfire who were convinced in rejoining the clan). The newly strengthened Manhattan Clan head to Time Square to apprehend The Pack (Jackal, Hyena and Wolf).Gargoyles Clan Building Volume 2 Clan members Goliath Goliath is a leader of the Manhattan Clan and the primary protagonist of the show. He was voiced by actor Keith David. Hudson The gargoyle that would later be known as Hudson was a former leader of the Wyvern Clan and friend to both Prince Malcolm, Wyvern's original human governor and Katherine's father, and the Captain of the Guard. He was voiced by Ed Asner. Having retired after being blinded in the left eye battling the Archmage, the elder gargoyle (who was around 100 years old at the time) gave the leadership of the clan to his current second-in-command, Goliath. He nevertheless remained a fierce warrior, cunning strategist, and unparalleled tracker. Goliath often relied on his counsel and his experience. They were the only two gargoyles that left the castle to track the Vikings, and were thus absent during the raid that destroyed much of the rest of the clan. Having been awoken in the present day, Hudson was the first of the then-nameless clan members to pick a name for himself, after the Hudson River. He befriended the blind author Jeffrey Robbins, who could accept him as a person without being aware of his being non-human (though he later revealed to Hudson he had figured out he was a gargoyle "by his Scottish accent, visits only during the night, and his smell of old leather and concrete"), and who taught him how to read. Hudson often feels his age, and many times is relegated to watching television and guarding the clan's homestead while others are on patrols. Nevertheless he remains a proud warrior, ready to answer any challenge. Hudson is also the only gargoyle of the clan who regularly uses a weapon (a short sword), which he began using sometime after losing an eye. He was also the clan's second in command until he insisted Goliath pass it down to a younger member of the clan. * In an episode of the non-canonical The Goliath Chronicles, the series' third season, Hudson developed glaucoma in his remaining eye and reluctantly underwent surgery to regain his vision on the advice of his first-ever human friend, blind author Jeffrey Robbins, who had revealed he was aware of Hudson's true nature. * In future stories, it would have been said he was the biological father of Broadway, though during the show's run neither of them was explicitly aware of this fact. It may have been a moot point, given the cultural attitude of 'collective family' most gargoyle clans seem to hold. * According to series' creator Greg Weisman, the role of Hudson was all but made for Asner. Part of the description of Hudson's character was that he "hates spunk", taken from a famous line spoken by Asner's character Lou Grant in the first episode of The Mary Tyler Moore Show. Brooklyn Brooklyn, Goliath's second-in-command, is one of the younger gargoyles of the clan. He survived the Wyvern Massacre along with his two Rookery-Brothers by being locked in the castle's rookery as a punishment for misbehaving. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. In the modern day, he displays an occasionally reckless and sardonic attitude, but also has the makings of a skilled tactician and leader, as evidenced by his promotion to Goliath's second in the second season episode Upgrade. He took his name from the New York City borough, Brooklyn. Brooklyn harbours a deep hatred for Demona, who tricked him in an early episode into betraying Goliath and allowing Demona to gain control of the lead Gargoyle via a spell. As such, he is prone to attack her on sight, much to the impatience of the clan who value his calculating nature. During an extended absence by Goliath, Elisa Maza and Bronx, Brooklyn took control of the clan and led them with all the masterful skill Goliath knew he had. Brooklyn is known for having bad luck with romances. His first apparent crush, on a human-turned-Mutate named Maggie Reed, ended badly, with her blaming him for her condition and saying he was a monster who wanted to keep her a monster. Though they later became friends, she entered into a relationship with Talon, another Mutate. Brooklyn also pursued Goliath's daughter Angela as a mate, and was heartbroken when she chose Broadway instead. Shortly after, Brooklyn is whisked away in time by The Phoenix Gate (which crumbles to dust at his feet, releasing its trapped Phoenix) to 997 AD. He aids Mary and Finella (last seen trying to keep the Grimorum away from Constantine Gargoyles episode 34: Avalon, Part 1). He persuades Demona and her clan to help Kenneth III defeat Constantine. After the battle is won, the Phoenix appears to whisk Brooklyn away to another era (though not shown, he brings Mary and Finella along with him ). After 40 years of traveling through the time stream, in time meeting his true mate Katana and fathering their first child named Nashville, Brooklyn would return to his original time 40 seconds later with his family. In the Spanish language adaptation, Brooklyn was given a catchphrase, "Shooby Dooby!" When the character design of Brooklyn was in the process of being finalized the creators and animators consciously made him red in color due to the fact that Brooklyn was meant to be a "hothead".This was mentioned in the Audio Commentary on Season Two Volume One of the Gargoyles DVD. * He and Fu-Dog would also be main characters in Gargoyles 2198. They would arrive in that era in the second episode, with Brooklyn being the POV type character. He would make efforts not to learn too much about his clan's future as he hopes to make it back to his time someday. Lexington Lexington (called Lex for short) is the smallest gargoyle in the Manhattan Clan. He is often shown being eager, analytical and outgoing, and sometimes impatient; in the episode, "Upgrade", Lexington chooses his motto to be, "Speed is the key". He is named for Lexington Avenue, New York and can be recognized by his olive skin, his hairless head (like Broadway, but without any spikes) and the fact that his wings are not the classic "bat" configuration (as separate "limbs") of the other gargoyles in the clan, but are more like a webbed membrane between his arms and legs, akin to a flying squirrel, with one extra set of limbs below his arms that help support the membrane. He is voiced by Thom Adcox. Interested in science, Lexington adapted quickly to the technology of the modern age, as he demonstrates by figuring out how to control a motorcycle and a helicopter, and with well-developed computer skills. He became the clan's unofficial techie, taking leadership whenever technical obstacles needed to be overcome. In an early episode, Lexington attempted to reach out to what he considered to be like-minded individuals: a group of television superheroes called The Pack. However, not only did he find that they were fake, but that they were mercenaries working for David Xanatos. Feeling betrayed, he often behaved irrationally where it concerned The Pack, especially their leader, Fox, though at the end of the series, he reconciled with Fox and vowed to specifically protect her son Alexander. The Gargoyles storyline continues in comic books, published by Slave Labor Graphics, wherein Greg Wiseman is free to continue the story and the character development the way he wants. In these comics, Lex is set to realize his sexuality at one point, and with the introduction of a white-furred, British cervine-appearing gargoyle named Staghart (Amp for friends, although Lex is the only one to call him so), whom it is suggested is homosexual and the strong bond they formed in a short time, it is already hinted that Lexington will realize this soon. Whether Staghart really becomes his mate or whether he will help him realize his attraction for the same sex is still not clear. At the CONvergence 2011 Gargoyles panel, Greg Weisman confirmed that Lexington has a crush on Staghart. Broadway The large, round, and bluish green-skinned gargoyle called Broadway, is a jolly and occasionally naive clan member with a fondness for food (even using food as a weapon on some occasions), as well as Westerns and detective movies. He is named after the famous Manhattan street known for its prominence of the American theater industry. He has the largest wings of all the group and has small bat wing-like structures as his ears. He is loyal, reliable, friendly and quite intelligent despite his appearance, and was the main focus of several of the show's more thought-provoking episodes. He is voiced by Bill Fagerbakke. Like the other gargoyles, he survived the 994 slaughter and was cursed to sleep as a statue for a thousand years. In the modern world, Broadway developed fast likings for Western and detective movies and cooking. He also made fast friends with the NYPD detective, Elisa Maza, possibly to a greater extent than any of the other gargoyles except Goliath. Broadway was the star of the episode "Deadly Force", a somewhat controversial episode that was not aired on television for a long period. In it, Broadway finds Elisa's gun and imitates gunslingers that he had seen in a Western movie. In the process, he accidentally shoots and seriously wounds Elisa. Though she survives, and bears him no ill will for his actions, they both learn a valuable lesson about gun safety. Broadway takes it upon himself to destroy any firearm he finds, and Elisa learns to keep her weapon properly secured. In fact, the episode seemed to only bring the two closer together, and later Broadway was often seen aiding Elisa in her police cases serving as her unofficial "partner" using skills he picked up watching detective movies. Broadway seems to have been the gargoyle of choice for writers who intended to ground their stories in the real world, because of his down-to-Earth nature. Several stories featuring human criminals had only Broadway (and leader Goliath) in pivotal roles. Broadway also appeared in a main role during the pro-literacy episode "Lighthouse in a Sea of Time", in which both he and Hudson (both previously illiterate) come to realise the value of the written word. After this in subsequent episodes, the gargoyles diligently struggle to master reading. Along the way, Broadway discovers a taste for poetry and the dramatic arts, particularly Shakespeare, as he is seen reading from Romeo and Juliet in the final canon broadcast episode of the series. Following Goliath's return at the end of the Avalon World Tour, Broadway began courting Angela, Goliath's newly discovered daughter, as did Brooklyn and Lexington. After she expressed her frustration with them, Angela ultimately chose Broadway, as he saw her as the person she was, rather than simply an object to be won. Likely this was helped by the episode "Possession", in which they were briefly possessed by two of the personalities that made up the gargoyle Coldstone, two lovers that are called Othello and Desdemona. According to Greg Weisman, Broadway is Hudson's biological son, though neither of them are aware of this, nor likely would they consider that fact significant (In Gargoyle culture, all elders are viewed as parents). Also according to Greg Weisman, Broadway had an elder sister, referred to as Hyppolyta. Both she and their mother died prior to the Wyvern Massacre. In the future, he and Angela would have two sons and a daughter (named Artus, Gwenyvere and Lancelot), and a grandson (or great grandson) Samson, the hero of the proposed spin-off Gargoyles 2198. Bronx Bronx, though a member of the Manhattan Clan, is not technically a gargoyle. Rather, he is a gargoyle beast- resembling a dog more than a human. He could not talk, but was nevertheless depicted as intelligent and a fully-fledged member of the clan. He mostly sticks with Hudson and sits beside him watching TV. He was "voiced" by Frank Welker, and named by Brooklyn after The Bronx. He accompanied Elisa and Goliath to Avalon and the quests that Avalon sent them on. On Avalon, he met his future mate Boudicca, another gargoyle beast that is part of the Avalon clan. In the episode Hound of Ulster, Bronx was mistaken for - or could have been the reincarnation of - the eponymous hound by the reincarnation of the Irish hero Cúchulainn and his nemesis the Banshee. Cúchulainn comments that he once had a dog like Bronx, suggesting that within the Gargoyles universe, a gargoyle beast served as partial inspiration for the legend. Angela Angela, (lit. "She-Angel"), voiced by Brigitte Bako, was a late addition to the cast. Hatched from one of the clan's eggs while they were being safeguarded by Princess Katharine, the Magus, and Tom the Guardian on Avalon, she was originally a member of the Avalon Clan of gargoyles. However, after Goliath, Elisa Maza and Bronx visited Avalon for the first time, she left with them as part of the worldwide quest that Avalon had sent them on known by fans as "the world tour". On the journey, Anton Sevarius revealed to Angela that she was Goliath's biological daughter. Despite pressure from Angela and others, he was unwilling to treat her as such for a long while (claiming that to a gargoyle, the whole clan are their parents), until Diane Maza, Elisa's mother convinced him. Beyond this, Angela also learned that her mother was Demona (now an enemy of the Manhattan Clan) and attempted to bond with her. Elisa early on commented that there was something about Angela that reminded her of Demona; indeed, Angela resembles Demona in build, but has her father's (Goliath's) coloring and personality. Despite her sheltered, peaceful upbringing on Avalon, Angela is an extremely perceptive and cunning warrior with a temper reminiscent of both of her parents. Her natural curiosity and thirst for adventure is what inspired her to leave the safety of Avalon - as she told her rookery brother Gabriel, she wanted to "see the world, find her place in it". Having been raised by loving humans, she has difficulty understanding the prejudices that the majority of the human race displays towards her kind. She is also an extremely moral individual unaccustomed to deception, as evidenced by her shocked reaction to Goliath's lie about his hallucinations in "Shadows of the Past". Upon returning to Manhattan, she was readily accepted by the other clan members. The three younger males of the Manhattan clan, also known within the Gargoyles storyline as "The Trio", all close to her own age - Brooklyn, Lexington and Broadway - all attempted to woo her as a potential mate; their aggressive courtship tactics frustrated her so much that she was forced to angrily put them in their place in the midst of a battle, against Czech gangster Tomas Brod, when he was in Manhattan. Later on, she more gently asked them to slow down so that any romantic feelings she might feel one day could develop naturally. Furthermore, to convince them to be patient, she tells the boys the potentially encouraging fact that she has 15 rookery sisters back at Avalon. She eventually chose Broadway (much to Brooklyn's disappointment and before he would meet Katana), though the two had not consummated their relationship as of the end of the show's initial run. Writer Greg Weisman planned for Angela and Broadway to eventually have three biological children named Artus, Gwenyvere, and Lancelot. Samson, the main character of the Gargoyles 2198 spinoff, would have either been a grandson of Artus or Gwenyvere or would have been the son of Lancelot. Slave Labor Graphics comic characters These characters never appeared in the television series. They appear in the Gargoyles comics series and its spin-offs published Slave Labor Graphics, which is considered to share the same canon by many fans and Weisman. Fu-Dog Fu-Dog is a green-skinned, leonine gargoyle beast and one of Brooklyn's companions during his Timedancer adventure. He is from ancient China, possibly the ancestors of the modern-day Xanadu Clan. Katana Katana is Brooklyn's mate. She is described as a light blue color gargoyle with long, dark black-bluish hair, and having a shorter beak than Brooklyn's. She is originally from ancient Feudal Japan, possibly from the ancestors of the modern Ishimura Clan. Brooklyn would meet her during his Timedancer adventure. She is named after the Samurai weapon, the Katana blade, which she wields along with a wakizashi of her own, as a traditional daisho pair of swords. Nashville Nashville was Brooklyn and Katana's first child, who closely resembles Brooklyn in general appearance, except for his light blue skin and bluish-black hair, both inherited from his mother. He will be hatched during Brooklyn's Timedancer adventures. The origin of his name is unknown, but Greg Weisman said it has to do with where he is hatched. Nashville wears human clothing (an armless T-shirt and short khaki trousers) and wields a short kodachi sword, as depicted in the SLG comic. He goes by Gnash for short. Egwardo/Tachi Egwardo or Tachi is Brooklyn and Katana's second child. Katana will lay her egg during the Timedancer adventures, but Egwardo will not hatch or be properly named until 1998. It is unclear what effect the Timedancing will have on Tachi's egg. Coldstone Coldstone is a character in the animated series Gargoyles. He is voiced by Michael Dorn, one of many Star Trek actors to lend their voices to the series. Biography As part of their bids to possess gargoyles that they could personally control, Coldstone was created by Demona and Xanatos from the stone remains of three of Goliath's rookery siblings, named "Othello", "Desdemona" (Othello's mate) and "Iago", that were killed in the Wyvern massacre. The Coldstone fragments were recovered by Demona shortly after the massacre (a scene alludes to this in the episode City of Stone), and combined with robotics and weaponry from Xanatos' Steel Clan robots. In the episode Reawakening he was resurrected in a scene reminiscent of Frankenstein (Xanatos repeats the line from Frankenstein "It's alive!"), and in many ways he serves as Gargoyles' version of the monster. He took the name Coldstone when Demona informed him that he was "cold stone given life". History When he first appeared, he had turned bitter and confused after a thousand years of oblivion as well as thanks to the lies and manipulation of Demona and Xanatos. Demona and Xanatos then tried to use him to destroy Goliath and the Manhattan Clan. Goliath initially saw Coldstone as an abomination, but soon saw past horrifying appearance to the family ties that lay beneath. After a long battle, Coldstone sacrificed himself to save his brother, falling into the cold depths of the Hudson River. However, this was not enough to destroy him as he escaped from his confinement to confront Goliath and the gargoyles again.Gargoyles episode 13: Reawakening The cyborg body housed the souls of the three deceased gargoyles that served as a vehicle that brought to the show another adaptation of William Shakespeare's plays: Othello. The original gargoyles were never named on the show (except for Goliath, no gargoyle from that clan had a name in the time that the three lived), although they were listed in the credits and in production material as "Othello", whom the cyborg most resembles, his mate "Desdemona", and a villain, "Iago". In life, "Iago" had desired "Desdemona", and before they were slain at Wyvern, attempted to drive them apart by insinuating to "Othello" that Goliath was trying to take "Desdemona" away from him (as such, Goliath in this instance plays the role of Cassio). Within the body, the three souls continued to struggle for control of the body, with "Iago" relying on trickery and deception, much like Shakespeare's character. Such struggles formed the basis of the Coldstone character throughout the series. Demona and Xanatos were aware of such a struggle, and had often taken advantage of this (often by trying to bring out the "Iago" persona to control and dominate the robot) so they could control and manipulate him to do their bidding.Gargoyles episode 16: Legion Demona (aided by Macbeth) inserted a disk to reactivate Coldstone, though Iago was the personality to become dominant. Othello lost any desire to get involved in the battle (as he did not consider himself a true Gargoyle) until The Weird Sisters persuaded him to take up the fight. Afterwards, Coldstone departs before nightfall figuring that no living Gargoyle is safe until he and Desdemona can gain dominance over Iago.Gargoyles episode 26: High Noon Avalon sends Goliath and Crew to the Himalayas where they encounter some monks, as well as Coldstone who has taken residence there. The monks leader Master Dawa has been trying to help him control his personality. Coldstone learns of the rookery eggs survival. During the discussion, Angela figures Coldstone/Othello to be Gabriel's biological father. Goliath is convinced that Avalon has sent them to the Himalayas to find Coldstone and bring him back to the clan. Before Coldstone can object further his evil personality (apparently) surfaces and he attacks Goliath and crew. After knocking them unconscious, it is revealed that Coldstone was pretending to be evil, as he knew Goliath was determined to bring him on their travel. He sends them on the skiff floating to the Shambahla (purposely spelt that way rather than as Shambhala) Lake.A Flashback Chapter in Gargoyles Clan Building Volume 1 Puck uses a lesson to the young Alexander Xanatos as an excuse to simultaneously have some fun while also helping Coldstone's respective personalities. Taking the form of Goliath, Puck manages to possess Angela with Desdemona's spirit, Broadway with Othello's, and (unbeknownst to anyone) Brooklyn with Iago's; he also possesses Lexington with Alexander, presumably since the child is too young to speak and thus work magic. Alexander then completes his lesson by putting the various lost souls into robotic bodies, and Desdemona and Iago take the names of Coldfire and Coldsteel, respectively. Coldfire and Coldstone then leave in order to pursue and stop the evil Coldsteel. They promise to join their clan as soon as they complete their mission.Gargoyles episode 62: Possession Later in the year, Coldsteel is visiting Xanatos at the Scarab Corporations. The being that Xanatos seeks his and Coyote 5.0. help and in exchange will remove a tracer that is on his body. They are sent to London to steal The Stone Of Destiny and are aided by Steel & Iron Clan robots. Coldstone and Coldfire appear to offer assistance to Hudson, Lexington and The London Clan. The two of them are on their own during the following day as they fight with Coyote and Coldsteel. The fifth iteration of Coyote is soon destroyed, with Coldsteel returning the Coyote Diamond to Xanatos. Coldstone and Coldfire stay around to get acquainted with the London Clan, and with Hudson's persuasion, rejoin the Manhattan Clan. Spin-off plans Weisman also wanted to create a spin-off detailing the struggle among Coldstone, Desdemona, Iago, and Goliath at Castle Wyvern in 994 and the years before. However, the show was canceled before it came to pass. Whether this storyline will make it to new Gargoyles comic book is subject to conjecture. Weisman has remained mum on the issue. Future Clan members These characters aren't considered canon, as they were only proposed. Their status may change in the future as non-canon, if they appear in the SLG Gargoyles series, which is considered to share the same canon as the television series. Artus is Broadway and Angela's first child and first son. Called Artie for short. Angela would lay this egg in the fall of 2008 and Artus would hatch in the spring of 2018. Artus would most closely resemble his father, Broadway, and his paternal grandfather, Hudson. Artus is named after King Arthur Pendragon. Gwenyvere is Broadway and Angela's second child and only daughter. Called Gwen for short. Angela would lay this egg in the fall of 2028 and Gwen would hatch in the spring of 2038. Gwen would most closely resemble her mother, Angela, and her maternal grandmother, Demona. She is named after Guinevere, King Arthur's wife from Arthurian legend. Lancelot is Broadway and Angela's third child and second son. Called Lance for short. Angela would lay this egg in the fall of 2048 and Lance would hatch in the spring of 2058. Lance would most closely resemble his maternal grandfather, Goliath. He is named after Sir Lancelot, the knight from Arthurian legend. References Category:Fictional families Category:Fictional gargoyles Category:Superhero teams Category:Gargoyles characters Category:Fictional Scots